Some power-supply driven loads (e.g., LED-based display systems) are isolated from a power supply by a transformer. To regulate current through a load that is isolated from a power supply by a transformer, data from a secondary side of the transformer is typically used. The data is generally obtained using a bias winding of the transformer.